Pressure swing adsorption (PSA) processes which use a plurality of parallel adsorption beds to separate more readily adsorbed gas component(s) from less readily adsorbed gas component(s) in a gas mixture comprising the steps of adsorption, depressurization, evacuation and repressurization are known in the art. A state of the art example is the process taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,406 which recovers two gas products at high recovery and high purity while using less power than any comparable process.
It is an object of the present invention to recover two products at high recovery and high purity using the steps of adsorption, depressurization, evacuation and repressurization while using less power than any comparable process, including the state of the art process taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,406.